


So Close To Reaching That Final Happy Ending.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Bill wishes she could have saved Heather.





	So Close To Reaching That Final Happy Ending.

Bill misses Heather, wishes almost daily that she had one last chance, one more chance to actually tell Heather how she feels. She knows she made a mistake, she knows she shouldn’t have let Heather go back to the puddle time and again, she knows she will always, always, wonder what if. 

If she had one more chance she would, she thinks, just tell Heather how much she wants to be with her, how much she wants a chance to be the one that Heather settles down with. She would, she thinks, stop the girl from dying. Somehow. She wishes she could save the girl, even now.


End file.
